Oh Really, Lena?
"Oh Really, Lena?" is a political ad made by Dozerfleet Studios for the 2012 elections. It is a response to the infamous Lena Dunham ad "Your First Time," which tried to win voters by adding a creepy sexual innuendo to the process of voting. Content The response ad opened up by establishing a drinking analogy. From there, it analyzes voting for either candidate as the difference between two drinking buddies. It points out that while Romney may not make for much of a drinking buddy, at least your drink will be safe. By contrast, it argues, having Obama for a drinking buddy "will result in you passing out from your drink, waking up in a gutter somewhere some time later, and wondering who stole your kidney." It goes on to accuse Lena of having fried her brain on birth control drugs, pointing out that many businesses have had to go bankrupt in order to sponsor her forced birth control agenda. It also calls Obama a "creep" and a "rapist," and features at least one picture of him with Joker makeup. Another image mocks Lena's claims of Obama having a "warm smile," by showing a picture of him half-smiling and half-scowling. Finally, the ad finishes by having a logo pop up in the background. This logo contains a beer bottle, along with a Romney/Ryan logo over it. It contains a slogan: "Great Budget, Less Spending;" which is a spoof of Miller Lite's "Great Taste, Less Filling." The ad finishes with "Stay sober, my friends;" implying that voting for Obama is on par with drunk driving. A finishing card lets viewers know that the ad was not sponsored in any way, shape, or form by any candidate or committee. Development Schedule Recording of this ad was done on November 1st of 2012, the same day as when "Obama Ain't Got the Touch" was recorded. Since that project took an entire day to get published, "Oh Really, Lena?" was moved to November 2nd. It was recorded on the 1st around 12:15 PM EDT, technically being recorded before "Obama Ain't Got the Touch." However, it was edited together a day later. This was due to the song having a more demanding set of editing requirements. Around 7:20 PM EDT on Friday, November 2nd, this ad was submitted to YouTube. A blog post confirming its existence went up about an hour or so later. Equipment The ad was shot in the Grand Ledge House's basement, in the furnace room to be specific. The Dozerfleet founder starred in the ad himself, seizing the opportunity for a quite house to himself for recording purposes since his siblings were in school and his mother was at the dentist's office. The studio gray paper purchased in September of 2002 and the PVC pipe stand for it constructed in July of 2011 were utilized to provide a neutral background, thus eliminating distracting details of how much was in the basement. The Nikon P60 camera had its video mode utilized, thereby guaranteeing that the ad would not be shot in HD. A VoIP mic purchased in 2008 was used along with Dozerfleet Portable to provide audio, since the camera's internal microphone was not very reliable. Setup and takedown both happened within a matter of minutes, restoring the basement room to looking like nothing had happened there. All recorded materials were taken upstairs, and then were transferred to Dozerfleet Main for editing. "Niles Blues," by Kevin MacLeod of Incompetech.com, provided a music bed. Items were pieced together with Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0. Reception As of 7:00 PM EDT on November 3rd of 2012, the ad garnered 15 views on YouTube. It was neither strongly liked nor disliked by anyone. It received some positive feedback on Facebook, however. After the election, the ad was placed in Ivan's Vault. See also * Farmington Hills Facebook Page * "Obama Ain't Got the Touch" Category: Election 2012 Category: Dozerfleet Studios projects Category: Projects from 2012 Category: Completed projects